little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmville Unchained
'Charmville Unchained '''is episode 17 of Little Charmers. It aired on August 11, 2015. Previous: Bean There, Done That Next: My Charmhouse is Your Charmhouse Synopsis ''Hazel mails charm chain letters to everyone in Charmville. Summary The episode starts off at Hazel's house, They flew back to the Charmhouse and Hazel realized that her pens had finished writing the charm chain letters. Then, the first charm chain letter appears, then, another and it has a tiara in it and then, a third came and Hazel gets her face marked. Then, the charmers see the charm chain letters heading this way and they duck for cover. A few charm chain letters are okay, but, this many is a Charm-Tastrophe! Then, the charm chain letters flew everywhere. Hazel's mom gets a call and didn't know about this mail-storm in the forecast. Then, Hazel's mom, be ame suspicious of Hazel behind this chaos. The charm chain letters are blowing everywhere. Then, Hazel gets an idea to drain the charm chain letters. She tries to charm, but added Fill in the Blank in the process. And the magic fades away. Upon this happening, Hazel's mom calls out to her. Then, the charmers come outside and realized that all the magic disappeared. Hazel's mom comes over and Hazel apologizes. Hazel’s mom tells her that she sent charm chain letters when she was a little girl. But, this didn't happen. Hazel said that she’s thought that getting a charm chain letters would be really fun. But, she explained the whole situation. Hazel's mom tells her to charm her charms more carefully and Hazel’s promises. Then, Hazel's mom spells all the magic back. Then, Hazel and her friends cleaned up the charm chain letters. The charmers work together and made a paper butterfly and they made it fly.Hazel is happy to done with charm chain letters for good.She thanks Willow. But, Posie points a charm chain letter which is behind Hazel.and it opens itself and then Hazel and her friends get their faces marked again just like Hazel did.and the butterfly blocks the screen and the episode came to a charm chainy end. Quotes *Hazel's dad: '' "Eggs overboard!" "Oh, nice! "'' *Willow: "Oh... How many charm letters did you write?" :: Hazel: Uh, a bunch." :: Posie: "Then how many letters are you going to get back?" :: Lavender: "What's a bunch times a bunch times a bunch?" *Hazel: "From Ogre Valley, to the Charm Lagoon, please remove all the magic from - fill in the blank - and do it soon." :: Willow: "Fill in the blank?" :: Hazel: "Oh! Fill in the blank? I was supposed to replace that with what I want the magic removed from! Oops. Maybe it won't do anything? Huh? Or maybe it'll remove the magic from... Everything?" *Willow: "I'm already on it, Look, an origami snowflake, Ori-glamy!" :: Lavender: "Wow" :: Posie: "Oooh" *Willow: "And I have an idea how to use all this paper by making one giant craft, but it's going to take all of us to do it" :: Hazel: "What is it?" :: Lavender: "Sure" :: Posie: "We're in" Trivia This is the first speaking role of willow. This is the second time a charmer gets their hair dyes(This time it was lavender) (Hairy Ways.) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Hair Dyeing Episodes